1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a point competitive board game played by a plurality of players for amusement and to create an awareness in each player of the hierarchy of human personality needs.
2. Prior Art.
In the field of education, there are both apparatus and methodologies by which subject matter may be learned. Once such method is incidental learning through gaming. Incidental learning is the unobtrusive learning of subject matter while one is principally engaged in an activity other than learning. One example of incidental learning is the playing of a point competitive game wherein words are formed with lettered blocks. While the overt purpose of this game is to win by accumulating the most points, one unobtrusive result is the learning of word forming skills. The playing of a game necessitates player involvement which has a greater learning impact on the participant than the traditional "read about" technique.
One area in which incidental learning through gaming is advantageous is the teaching of the hierarchy of human personality needs. This invention assumes that there are five levels of human personality needs ranging from a lowest level to a highest level. The lowest level of human personality needs is the survival level reflecting an individual's need to survive and concern with the acquisition of food, clothing, and shelter. The security level is the second level reflecting an individual's concern to feel safe, secure, and free from danger. The belongingness level is the third level reflecting an individual's concern to feel loved and befriended. The ego-status level is the fourth level reflecting an individual's concern for recognition and prestige.
The fifth and highest level of human personality needs is the self actualization level; reflecting an individual's concern for personal growth, fulfillment and meaningfulness in his life. A person cannot function at a level in the hierarchy unless his lower level needs are fulfilled. By way of example, a person cannot function in a creative self directed manner if he is sick, hungry and cold.